Sasuke on Fesbuk
by Crimson Megane
Summary: Sasuke baru aja dikenalin temen-temennya soal suatu jaringan sosial bernama Fesbuk! Katanya, sih, di sana bisa liat cewek yang lo suka tanpa ketahuan! Jadinya Sasuke sangat penasaran dan mulai mendaftar. Warning: OOC


**Warning: OOC,** **b** **ahasa nggak baku, slight SasuHina & NaruSaku.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Sasuke on Fesbuk**

 **.**

 **.**

Arrghh koneksi macam apa, sih, ini. Bisa-bisa gue udah jadi tua dan keriput gue melebihi keriput Itachi setelah situs ini selesai _loading._ Padahal gue udah gak sabaran!

Oh iya, kenalin, nama gue Sasuke Uchiha. Gue pria yang biasa aja. Tapi gue ganteng.

Gue baru pulang dari sekolah dan langsung minjem laptop butut milik abang gue. Pria setengah manusia itu gak ada di rumah, sih, dan lebih tepatnya gue gak minjem, tapi diam-diam make. Itachi selalu ngejauhin gue dari laptopnya yang hampir gak layak pakai ini. Mungkin aja dia nyimpan video kudanil yang lagi adu pedang sama kura-kura, atau jangan-jangan dia nyimpan foto gue.

Kalau biasanya gue bakalan kepo dan langsung menjarah seluruh isi laptopnya, hari ini nggak. Gue penasaran banget dengan apa yang diceritain teman-teman sekelas gue tadi hingga gue terus natap layar laptop Itachi yang retak-retak. Koneksi internetnya lambat banget! Pasti dia belum bayar uang modem. Dasar pria tak bermasa depan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal modem, gue baru sadar modemnya masih di tangan gue.

Pelajaran hidup hari ini: Cowok ganteng gak pernah salah. Gue maafin diri gue sendiri trus gue colokin tuh modem ke laptop Itachi. Setelah tersambung, situs yang gue tunggu-tunggu pun muncul di hadapan gue!

 **Fesbuk**

Mendaftar

Nama:

Alamat Email:

No. Telepon Mantan:

Jenis alat kelamin:

Kata Naruto, sobat gue yang kadang kayak penderita idiotisme, gue mesti ngisi semuanya dengan lengkap untuk mendaftar. Gue pun mulai mengisinya dengan tampang orang terjujur di dunia.

Nama: Sasukeanakayam Uchiha

Alamat Email: sasusayangitatapididunialain yahoo dot co dot id

No. Telepon Mantan: 21 (ini nomor togel woi!)

Jenis alat kelamin: batang(?)

Setelah semuanya keisi, gue pun langsung ngeklik tombol hijau yang bertuliskan: "Tekan aku mas".

Lalu, muncullah tulisan di layar laptop Itachi: "Selamat bergabung di Fesbook, Sasukeanakayam Uchiha! Temukan teman-temanmu.

Usulan teman:

 **Narutosayangsasu Meskipunsasutidaksayangnaru** \- _Online Now_

 **Kiba Yang Tersakiti** \- _Online 4 secs ago_

 **Gantengan Aku Daripadasasuke** \- _Online 10 mins ago_

Hah! Siapa nih yang punya fesbook Gantengan Aku Daripadasasuke? Kurang ajar! Gue mulai buka-buka profilnya dan muncullah foto seseorang yang mirip bapak gue. Eh, itu beneran bapak gue!

Gue pun teringat sama ucapan Naruto tadi, "Kalau ortu lu ada di fesbuk juga, gue yakin hidup lo ga tenang! Ntar lo dikepoin. Jadi mending lo _block_ aja!"

Gue pun langsung terpengaruh. Setelah mengklik segala macam tombol di situs itu - karna gue masih polos dan gak ngerti gimana cara nge _block_ \- mulai dari "Kirim permintaan pertemanan", "Kirim pesan rahasia", "Kirim papa pulsa", akhirnya ketemu tombol yang membuat akun FB Gantengan Aku Daripadasasuke itu ter- _block_.

Gue pun ngerasa lega. Setelah itu, gue nge-add fb Naruto yang astafiruloh gue baru nyadar, namanya alay banget! Bisa-bisanya gue sobatan sama anak jahanam satu ini. Malah namanya terkesan _gay_ banget lagi.

Gue pun langsung ngirim pesen ke Naruto yang menurut Fesbuk, lagi _online_.

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : eh kampret, apaan tu namalo!

5 detik kemudian Naruto udah balas.

 **Narutosayangsasu Meskipunsasutidaksayangnaru** : ahh! Lo gatau aja gue lagi ngikutin lomba nama paling ngenes sedunia

Lomba nama paling ngenes sedunia? Pantesan nama si Kiba juga ngenes tadi. Nama bapak gue aja yang sok ganteng. Mungkin dia gatau soal lomba ini. Gue juga gatau, sih. Gue kan baru gabung!

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : sori, gue baru tau! Eh, si Hinata ada fb gak?

 **Narutosayangsasu Meskipunsasutidaksayangnaru** : cieee nanyain Hinata. Ada kali, lo search aja. Gue mah ga ngeadd fb cewek selain fb Sakura tersayang muah muah

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : alay banget sih lo! Yaudah deh gue search dlu yak!

Gue pun mulai menjelajah lagi situs yang masih baru banget buat gue itu. Setelah nekan segala macam tombol lagi, akhirnya nemu satu tombol untuk melakukan pencarian. Gue pun ngetik dengan semangat.

Hinata.

Hasil pencarian:

 **Hinata Penari Ular**

Add as Pren - _Message_ \- 1 Mutual Pren

 **Hinata Zainuddin**

Add as Pren - _Message_ \- 1 Mutual Pren

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

Add as Pren - _Message_ \- 1 Mutual Pren

Gile! Hinata Zainuddin bohay banget. Yang penari ular juga bikin napsu aja! Ah anjir, fokus Sasuke, fokus! Gue pun langsung menuju ke Hinata yang asli. Namanya gak alay. Jelas dong, dia kan cewek baik-baik.

Gue lalu penasaran siapa mutual pren di profil Hinata-Hinata itu. Pren gue di FB kan cuman Naruto. Si Kiba belum _confirm_ gue jadi temen, palingan dia lagi senam aerobik sama anjingnya. Cih! Tadi kata Naruto dia cuman add Sakura, taunya dia ngeadd semua jenis Hinata.

Hanya kakang Sasuke lah yang setia. Sudah ganteng, setia lagi. Hinata gak bakalan nyesel kalau dia jadian sama gue. Gue langsung nge-add akun Hinata yang asli itu. Yang lainnya, meskipun bohay dan menantang, tetep gak bisa geser posisi Hinata dari hati gue!

Setelah mengirim permintaan pertemanan ke Hinata, gue mulai liat foto-foto profil dia, yang sumpah imut banget. Di sela-sela keasyikan gue senyum-senyum gaje ngeliatin foto dia, tiba-tiba terpampang notif:

Hinata Hyuuga menerima permintaan pertemanan anda.

Gue senyum dengan tingkat kegantengan hampir melewati batas. Gue udah mulai berpikiran hal-hal tidak senonoh - maksud gue, akankah Hinata nerima gue jadi pacarnya secepat dia nerima permintaan pertemanan gue?

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi gue langsung nge-chat Hinata. Gue tau gue rada muka badak. Gak segan-segan langsung nge _chat_ gebetan! Jelas, cowok ganteng harus selalu pede dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kalau ditolak, ya gue nyamar jadi rakyat jelata aja!

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : Hinata o.o

 **Hinata Hyuuga** : ha?

Wanjirrr! Galak bener Hinata di Fesbuk. Padahal di kelas dia kalem-kalem aja. Yang numpahin jus di sepatunya paling cuman disuru jilat sepatunya sampe kering. Eh, itu mah serem, coy!

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : jangan galak-galak dong, cantik

 **Hinata Hyuuga** : pala lo! Sapa yang cantik?

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : kamu...

 **Hinata Hyuuga** : maho lo! Gue cowokny Hinata. Berani ngechat lagi gue gebukin lo. Lo sekelas kan sama Hinata! Awas lo besok!

Astaga...

 **Sasukeanakayam Uchiha** : oke bang. Sori.

 **Hinata Hyuuga** : eh anak ayan, masih berani balas aja ya! Gue jual sempak lo besok!

Oke, gue ga berani balas lagi. Meskipun pengen banget protes kalau gue itu anak ayam, bukan anak ayan. Tapi gue masih sayang sama sempak gue.

Gue buru-buru _logout_ karena udah kedengeran suara kentut Itachi dari lantai bawah. Artinya dia udah pulang! Gue langsung balikin laptop itu ke tempat semula. Setelah itu gue ngacir ke kamar mandi untuk nenangin hati gue yang lelah ini. Ternyata Hinata udah punya cowok...

Patah hati, deh, gue.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

A/N: Yawwww! Selesai juga Chapter pertama. Ngetiknya cuman dengan satu tujuan: pengen eksis juga di dunia penpiksion!

Rencananya ini penpik ada 2 chapter, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba bingung lanjutinnya gimana. Jadi satu chapter aja deh, yak!

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Masih cupu dalam nulis-nulis ginian. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan nyempatin diri untuk review *blush*

Love,

EsCream


End file.
